sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Lunis
"My name is Lunis Kreith, voice of Dawn and emperor of this fine land. I bring law, order, and unity, yet, you defy me? I shall bring to you eternal suffering if that's what you desire!" Backstory Lunis was the third son of Firis and Mira born 37 years ago. Growing up, his tutors acknowledged his above-average intelligence and noticed Lunis' pyrokinesis. At the age of 17, his father became gravely ill and knowing that he was going to die, broke up the kingdom between his three other brothers. Lunis did not handle the news very well and thought that he should rule the entire kingdom himself. He poisoned his youngest brother and blamed his older brother. The older brother was exiled into nearby mountains and should never return. The time came and his father has died. The kingdom was split into two, and for 3 years, Lunis attempted to get rid of the eldest brother. Lunis organized a group of men to join his brother's advisers and kill him. His plan worked, and within a year, his brother was killed by the conspirators. He then captured those who killed his brothers and had them publicly executed. War against the world Soon after taking the throne, Lunis began to mobilize and expanded the military. Using his power he fought a war against a small neighboring nation which was brutally conquered in a few months. He captured the leaders and imprisoned them without giving them a fair trial. He soon set his sight on his cousin's kingdom. He wanted his land due to abundance of silver and nickel mines. He threatened his cousin, Erwin, to surrender peacefully. Erwin did as told as he didn't want his people to be killed. Dawn annexed the kingdom and Lunis exiled his cousin. Swiftly and brutally, Lunis conquered huge amounts of land despite not being very technologically advanced. He is currently waging a war against 3 nations and is on the verge of declaring war on another powerful empire. Personality Lunis himself is a cruel and malevolent man to anyone who dares interfere with his plans. He is widely known as a power hungry emperor who was a thirst for war and land. Believing that he is destined to rule the world Lunis does whatever it takes to accomplish his goals. However, to his people, Lunis is a beloved figure for his advancements not only in the military but for expanding health and education. He deeply cares for his people and to a greater extent, his soldiers. Lunis often showers his best performing soldiers with gifts for themselves and their families. Lastly, he's pretty dang smart. Coming from royalty he must have gotten a decent education. Lunis excells at mathematics and can speak five different languages. He is also known for poetry as he uses iambic pentameter and utilizes a strict rhyming scheme. Powers and Abilities Lunis was born with the power the control flames, however they were dark flames. He is able to produce and control these flames if he ever needs to fight. Lunis is skilled in using his power and has shown his ability several times in his life. Unknowingly to all, Lunis can also control the minds of the weak minded. While he has done this on a few occasions, it allows Lunis to get the upper hand on certain situations. Quotes "Acorn will fall in time...we must be patient in our efforts or things will get out of control." "I cannot allow this law to pass gentlemen. We shouldn't force a draft upon our people or we will lose their support. We continue like this and if you don't agree...I'll have you imprisoned. " "Our allies aid us in our time of need so it is only fair for us to help them!" Category:Males Category:Lynxes Category:Evil